The Winter Palace
by Lunaresce
Summary: Li Syaoran was a warrior who knew he was destined to win the heart of the beautiful sleeping Princess Tomoyo, until he met Kinomoto Sakura instead and started to have second thoughts... A tale of sleeping beauty with an unusual twist. SxS AU


**The Winter Palace**

_By Lunaresce_

**Summary: Li Syaoran was a warrior who knew he was destined to win the heart of the beautiful sleeping Princess Tomoyo, until he met Kinomoto Sakura instead and started to have second thoughts... A tale of sleeping beauty with an unusual twist. SxS AU **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**

* * *

**Prologue**

There once was a palace that was almost entirely made of pearl.

A palace that had once housed the much beloved imperial family including the stunningly beautiful princess, their courtiers and many servants.

A palace that was once filled with laughter and happiness.

One that was so spectacular that it had captured the attention of the people and foreigners.

One that was admired for its magnificent beauty.

One that lay right in the heart of the capital city.

One that was once _full of life._

One that had an intricate spell articulately woven on it by a mighty magician.

But the spell was so powerful that it did not only fall upon the palace, but the entire city.

Engulfing every single living being to fall into a deep slumber.

A slumber they weren't supposed to be woken from, until the end of time.

When word got out, many from around the world traveled to the city, trying to seek wealth by looting its sleeping inhabitants.

But no one returned.

And the city remained as quiet as ever.

After that, no one dared to enter.

And thus, it gained its name as the Abandoned City.

The people from the rest of the empire had no one with power to rule them and govern the country properly. So a new government was formed in replacement of the royal family over the decades.

Over the years, strange thick ivy plants grew to encase the city, barring its entrance from all visitors.

Everyone had forgotten about the city until...

A prophecy was made two centuries later...

**'He who kisses the lovely princess shall have her as his bride, and in turn the kiss will release the enchantment cast upon the city, therefore, waking its citizens from their eternal slumber.'**

The prophecy had been mysteriously written on a golden plaque placed on the outskirts of the city that had not been covered in ivy. Wandering adventurers who were passing the city on their paths eventually noticed the plaque and with bursting curiosity, they attempted to enter the city, but their efforts were futile. The ivy did not give way to their swords at all and they were not able to enter the city.

Soon, word had spread around about the prophecy and the forgotten city became known once again. Many ambitious men including foreign princes and lords tried and failed, for the city was surrounded by an ivy plant that interlaced itself in every entrance and every window. As much as they tried, they struggled to get past the plant. Its skin was so rough that they could not even leave a scratch on it. Numerous wizards and magicians were willing to try their luck with the strongest magic and spells, but they too, failed just the same.

But not a single soul knew that the city was surrounded by a deep dark secret.

A secret that no one was meant to find out.

A secret so deadly that the gods themselves made vines grew over the city like a spider web to protect it.

A secret that was supposed to be destroyed.

But one day, two unlikely individuals accidentally stumbled upon it.

And I'm sorry to say that this isn't your average fairytale. What I can't guaranteed is a happy ending. Nor can I guarantee that this does not ends in tragedy. But let me assure you, the ending will not be what you expect... it will be _more._

* * *

**A/N: Something random that I thought up. Alright, I know the prologue sounds like it has nothing to do with the summary, but come on... it's just the prologue! So dear readers, do not fear - there will be SxS. I _have _typed up the next chapter, but I really want to see what the reader's responses are. Hopefully it will turn out well and please leave a review :)**


End file.
